battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Plunge/Part 2
"Take the Plunge: Part 2" is the second part of the first episode of Battle for Dream Island. The two winners from the previous episode, Pin and Leafy, choose the members of the two teams for the competition: the Squishy Cherries and the Squashy Grapes respectively. On January 19, 2016, this episode was taken off of YouTube for seemingly violating YouTube's guidelines (for unknown reasons), and was re-uploaded. A video was later made discussing this situation. On January 22, 2016, the original video went back up. Plot Picking the teams The episode starts with the word "So..." sliding across the screen. Leafy and Pin get to choose the teams because they were the last two contestants standing on the balance beam. Leafy chooses Ice Cube to be on her team. When Ice Cube thanks Leafy for picking her as Pencil rejected her from her alliance, Pin suddenly chooses Pencil. Leafy wondered who should she choose, to which Ice Cube replies that it was up to her. Leafy then chooses Teardrop, calling her the "silent type", to which Teardrop glares at Leafy. When Flower hears this, she calls Teardrop stupid for not being able to talk. Bubble told Flower to be nice. Flower tells Snowball to beat Bubble up, but Snowball refuses, so Flower calls him a wimp. Snowball then tells Coiny and Blocky that Flower is starting to get on his nerves. Blocky decides to beat up Bubble for Flower. Flower cheers Blocky on, and he eventually kicks Bubble, popping her. When it is Pin's turn to pick someone to be on her team, Pencil requests Pin to choose Bubble, which she does, so Bubble jumps out of her recovery center and onto her new team. Then Leafy chooses Needle and Pencil chooses Match to be on Pin's team to complete Pencil's alliance. After Match is chosen to be on Pin's team, Announcer suggests for them to pick a boy. When Needle chooses Snowball, Blocky says that Needle and Snowball are in love, which Needle answers she likes Coiny more. Snowball and Coiny gasp and Blocky furiously says, "Did you just say that?", but she states that it was an accident. Pin then chooses Pen for her team. Snowball starts harassing Needle, but then Leafy tells them to settle down as it was time to pick someone else. Snowball requests Coiny on his team just because Needle said that she liked him more than himself, to which Needle asks if it was really a big deal. Match wants Firey to be on her team, but Pin disapproves. He is still chosen. After that, Firey says that Match made a good choice after choosing him, and Coiny disagrees. The screen shows who was left and Needle was wondering who would be the next person to be chosen, Leafy said "There's always TB. He's smart." When it is Pin's turn again, Pin didn't know who to choose because she thought they were all pretty bad, and her only choices to pick from were Flower, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, Golf Ball, Rocky, and Woody. After Pin pointed out the remaining contestants' weak points, Pin chooses Eraser as he was the least horrible out of all of the people left. Leafy, along with Needle, and Tennis Ball, choose Golf Ball. When it was Pin's turn to choose someone to be on her team, Pen and Eraser choose Blocky, to Match's dismay. When Tennis Ball says Flower could become more of an enemy if Pin's team gets her, Golf Ball agrees with him and Coiny teases them about having a crush on each other. When Rocky and Woody are left, Leafy chooses Rocky over Woody. Therefore, Woody is the only choice for Pin so she barfs on him in disgust. Naming the teams When it is time for them to name their teams, both teams start saying a bunch of team names, but when the Announcer sees that both teams are far from agreement, he chooses the names for them. He says that Pin's team will be called the Squishy Cherries (to which Blocky protests) and Leafy's team will be called the Squashy Grapes. Contest The first contest is to build a boat, get in it, and row it across the Goiky Canal and the first team to make it across the Goiky Canal wins. The Squashy Grapes start chatting. Golf Ball tells all her teammates that she plans to build a motorboat. The Squashy Grapes continue chatting, to which she asks if anyone is listening to her. After an exchange of insults, Snowball, enraged, charges directly at her, knocking her off the cliff. Everyone, with the exception of Flower and Rocky, run away in fear. Then Rocky and Snowball get knocked off the cliff. Firey tries to bang a hammer on a nail on the boat but the nail falls and he slams the hammer in the boat very hard. Pin tells him to be more careful and Eraser stepped on the nail that dropped. Eraser shoots up in pain and falls back first on a bed of nails. 15 minutes later, the Squishy Cherries finish their boat and Bubble says that it looks boxy but says it's okay. The Squashy Grapes start to build their boat except for Flower, who refuses to help. Meanwhile, the Squishy Cherries decide Match, Pen, and Pencil to be their oars and Bubble tells the rest of the team to get in the boat. Back to the Squashy Grapes, Leafy puts a motor on the boat. The boat starts drifting away and the Squashy Grapes rush to get in. However, the boat is a small triangle, so only Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny get on the boat. The rest of the contestants of the Squashy Grapes run in the water, trying to get on the boat. Leafy says that she feels bad, and Coiny doesn't care and starts the motor. Tennis Ball is right behind the motor at that moment, and he is propelled away from the boat. Meanwhile, back to the Squishy Cherries, Blocky uses Match as an oar. After Match gasps for air, she tells Blocky not to leave her underwater for more than 30 seconds. Just then, a hole opens up in the boat, sending water into the boat. Firey shouts "LEAK!!" and Blocky blocks the hole with his edge corner. Just then, a fish comes along and bites Blocky's butt causing him to shoot up in the air in pain and he gets eaten by a fish monster. Pencil appears out of the water in the hole that the leak is in and Firey says for her to stay there, as they need a plug. Out of nowhere, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny's boat crash into the Cherries boat with them in it and they fly above them. The Cherries' boat starts to break. Meanwhile, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny and their boat fly over a bunch of random things. Ice Cube gets scared and they fly past the finish line. They fly through several trees and land in a different pool of water. Meanwhile, the Squishy Cherries panic as their boat is breaking. Pin says there is too much weight on the boat and they have to throw someone overboard. They make a good choice and throw Spongy overboard. An out-of-breath Pen swims under the boat to the other side and says they could swim to the finish line because it is 20 or so yards away. Firey says that he can't swim. Just then, the boat breaks completely and the boat separates, leaving each contestant on the Cherries on their own individual platform, save for a few that jumped off or were in the water already. Pencil tells Match to swim with them but Match says she doesn't have any energy left. Then Match sees the Squashy Grapes except for Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny floating on Spongy. Back to the Grapes, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny swim back to land and spot the Cherries swimming toward the finish line. Bubble gets popped by Pin. As Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny run to the finish, a gust of wind comes and blows Leafy away. Pen makes it to land, and Ice Cube slides across the grass to get to the finish, leaving a trail of slippery water, which Coiny slips on. Ice Cube slides to the finish line, but Pen knocks her away by using his cap before she rips the finish line ribbon. Pin pokes the ribbon and causes it to rip. That makes the Squishy Cherries win, and puts the Squashy Grapes up for elimination. Stinger Tennis Ball, Snowball, Needle, Firey, Golf Ball, Woody, Teardrop, Match and Rocky are floating on Spongy's back and Match quoted to everyone "Uhh, we should get back now." Cast Trivia *In January 2019, this episode was reanimated in "BFDI 1a+1b Reanimated! Fan-made MAP (Multi Animator Project)" as part of BFDI's ninth anniversary. *Pin sweats water normally in this episode when Woody joins her team, even though in "Get Digging" she sweats ooze. *'DELETED SCENE': After Pin popped Bubble near the end, the Announcer said, "I'm waiting, what's taking them so long?" This audio clip was found in the flash files. *The weird noises from the weird creatures made a cameo in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" on Barf Bag's "scientific" easel. **Ice Cube's line "I'm scared!" also appeared. **The Announcer did as well. *Rocky and Woody got picked last by the team captains, Leafy and Pin respectively. **Ironically, in BFB, Rocky and Woody were put on the same team (Beep) and after Leafy's return in BFB, Leafy and Pin are now on the same team (The Losers!). *The first ever vote of BFDI and object show history was cast on this episode by Jaysillyboy, in which he voted for Flower. *In the storyboard the team names were originally going to be the team names from TFI, but it was crossed out. Goofs * At points, Spongy is legless, and Firey's top has no animation. * Pin was sweating water when they got stuck with Woody. ** It was proved in "Get Digging" that pins sweat ooze, not water. * Blocky's mouth was upside-down at times. * When the Squishy Cherries's boat crashed Pencil is gone. *Pencil seems to stick with a boat when the boat is cracking. When the boat cracked down, Firey's top has no animation. *When Coiny says that Golf Ball and Tennis Ball are in love, Teardrop's arm was attached to Leafy's arm. *When Tennis Ball attempts to jump into the boat, Ice Cube and Coiny disappear for a split second before the scene changes. *When the screen shows some of the members of the Squishy Cherries nearly at the finish line, before the screen pans into Pin and Bubble, Pin is limbless. *When the Squashy Grapes say they want Golf Ball on their team, Ice Cube and Snowball have no face or legs. Deaths #Bubble pops when Blocky kicks her. #Bubble gets popped by Pin. Category:Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode part videos